galapygosfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin
'''Goblins '''are short humanoids native to the nation of Dorthellond. They tend to occupy urban environments outside of their native lands, where they form huge communities called warrens. Goblins are often seen as a pest by nobles and other highborn city-folk. Physical Description Goblins are short, ranging generally from 3'10" to 4'5", with some impressive specimens toping out at 5 feet tall. Their skin ranges in color from green to dusty brown to olive. Females are generally taller than males. The first feature of goblins many notice is their stench. An unwashed goblin can be smelled at least 10 seconds before he is seen. Even the most well-groomed goblin carries a perceptible odor if one gets close enough. Goblins are short, but quite fast and any goblin can outpace most humans. Taller creatures who enter goblin districts can find it surprisingly difficult to avoid tripping over a speeding goblin as they dart back and forth between their market stalls. Goblins, despite their size, have voracious appetites. If allowed, an adult goblin will easily eat his body weight in food each day without growing fat. As a result, trading of food in goblin districts is by far the most common. Wealthy goblins maintain huge stores of food in their homes. The fastest way to a goblin's heart is through his stomach. Goblins reproduce in massive quantities, which can lead to overcrowding in large cities. However, poor and wild goblins die just as frequently due to starvation or battle. No matter what happens, it seems, there is always an abundance of goblins pouring from their warrens and districts- to the frustration of xenophobes and city planning officials. Culture & Customs Goblin culture is a reflection of its makers: violent, loud, and often smelly. The majority of goblins in Galapygos can be found crowded into tightly-packed slums in major cities, where they live in ramshackle family homes. Due to space constraints, goblins are forced to build new structures on top of existing ones to make room for their brood, resulting in a haphazard appearance that has made many a city planner pull out his hair in frustration. These structures often collapse or burn down and are replaced just as quickly as they fall. The centerpiece of any goblin district is its marketplace. Larger creatures entering these marketplaces will feel strangely giant, as the small goblins rapidly move between miniature market stalls, bartering and haggling in their chittering native tongue. Goblins deal in gold only when interfacing with other races- in the goblin marketplace, the barter system is preferred, and food is the most commonly traded commodity. Goblins will eat almost anything, but they vastly prefer meat, especially napa meat. Goblins are quite superstitious. They are fascinated with magic, but view it with as much fear as fascination. Goblin wizards are not uncommon and they cause a great stir whenever one visits a district. Goblins also often have a tendency to ascribe mundane things to being magic as well, the most famous example being fire, which they believe is a gift from their creator-god Garunga. It is rare that a goblin finds the motivation to aspire to anything beyond surviving in the slums, but many do strike out to become adventurers and find that their dexterity makes them excellent rogues and archers. Relations Goblins generally do not get on well with other races, who view them as pests. It is rare that a goblin will ascend to become something other than a slum dweller. The rare goblin who cleans himself up and presents himself well will find he makes many friends just on the novelty of it. The one race that as a rule gets on with goblins is the Grippli, who they often trade with. Grippli and goblin dsitricts often overlap in large cities. Category:Races